


Another Kind of Knight

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazpuk's hive is attacked, and though he fights well enough against the dangers of his forest, it proves not enough to fend off this group of trolls. A masked stranger arrives just in time to stop them, but even then it seems like it is too late for the quiet olive-blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Valiant Effort

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit older as well so I may end up rewriting some of it.   
> I shall add tags as I post new chapters.

Mazpuk had been too absorbed in his reading to hear the voices outside before they were too close for comfort. Right outside his library’s window, two trolls were having an exchange about his hive. For once, the olive-blood did not feel bad about leaving the sun shades down during the night. Holding his breath, he strained to hear a bit better, but their words were not at all what he wanted to hear. The strangers were interested in his hive, and they seemed to want it for themselves.

With Cady gone, he was torn between the decision to run or to defend his home. Cady would fight for it of course…but he was not even sure how many trolls were out there. Mazpuk stood, closing his book and placing it aside, then made his way to the front room. His decision was made when his crossbow found its way out of his sylladex and into his hands. The drop-down ladder gave him access to the roof, and his light footsteps prevented him from alerting the trolls below.

A quick peek over the edge revealed that one of them was a teal-blood, and the other indigo. Both look rather formidable, so Mazpuk weighed his options. He wasn’t sure that he should give them the benefit of a warning shot. Although a fatal shot presented itself, the olive-blood opted to aim for the top of the shoulder. If he hit it just right, he could hit a major artery and a particularly sensitive nerve. The bleeding would only stop with immediate care, and Mazpuk hoped the troll valued his own life enough to try. After pulling more tension into the string, he took aim. A slow exhale followed by a pull of the trigger sent the sharp bolt to its intended target. The indigo-blood howled in agony, falling to one knee before his companion. The teal-blood looked up, but Mazpuk had already moved out of sight, trying to remain unseen for as long as possible.

If their imaginations were free to concoct the image of a more fearful troll, the diminutive defender would have a slight advantage. He took a few steps back, but a sound from behind him, that he most certainly didn’t make, caught his attention. Green eyes flicked around, attempting to locate its source. A patch of leaves had been swept to the right, leading toward the dome of his moon room. Before he could act on this discovery, a third troll from the same group as the others revealed herself. The tall, lean cerulean-blood was upon him in an instant, pinning him to the roof’s rough surface. Mazpuk struggled and was able to free himself by thrusting the stock of his crossbow into her temple. His feet could not seem to find purchase as he attempted to get enough distance away to shoot. She recovered quickly however, and her grasp on his shoulders came all too soon.

It was not until he hit the ground below with a harsh thud that he realized she had thrown him from the roof. Landing on his back was the best part of his situation right now. Nothing was broken, and his lungs filled with air again after the impact had forced it out. He opened his eyes, scanning for the other trolls. The teal-blood was approaching him slowly, a wicked grin plastered on his features.

”Well well, I see we have a little wriggler trying to play with the big boys.” His voice rang in Mazpuk’s ears, his vision blurring as he tried to push himself to his feet. A kick to his stomach made him double over, and he was on his back once more, this time immobilized by the weight of the much heavier troll on his legs and midsection. Sharp teeth were too close for comfort as the other leaned in to whisper.

“I am going to make you suffer, and then I am going to take your hive.” Mazpuk didn’t give his opponent the satisfaction of drawing any noise of distress from him. The glint of metal in the moonlight brought the olive-blood’s attention to the jagged knife the other wielded. Sharp pain shot through his arm as the first cut was made. Clenching his jaw, he remained silent. The blade’s serrations ripped through his hoodie and traced along the front of his shoulder. The sudden intake of breathe was unavoidable, and the aggressor’s laughter echoed through the dense forest. 

“Where’s Xanthoss?” The new voice belonged to the cerulean troll, who was now sporting a nasty gash where the bow had hit. Her teal companion tossed his head in the direction he had come from. 

“He still has a fucking arrow in his shoulder. The thing is stuck in there good.” She shook her head at his answer and all attention was on Mazpuk again.

“You’re gonna let me have some fun too, right?” She removed a set of large needles from her sylladex as she spoke. 

“If this is your idea of fun, you don’t have the right to be entertained.” Yet another voice joined the others. The troll’s face was mostly covered, and there was no symbol visible on his clothing. He was already holding a minigun, and had it trained on the cerulean-blood. 

“If you leave now, I will allow you to live.” His words hinted at nothing aside from a grave seriousness, but she treated it like a joke.  
Cackling followed his offer, and one of the needles she held was already speeding through the air toward the new troll. The precise throw hit his arm, but its impact drew no reaction from him, not even a flinch. His lips pulled into a displeased grimace and no hesitation was present when he squeezed the trigger on the formidable firearm. It was almost as if she were shocked that he would just shoot like that, her eyes wide as the shock of pain left her unable to respond. She fell to the ground with an unimpressive sound, most of the bullets having found their mark. 

The teal-blood jumped to his feet with a snarl after anchoring his knife in Mazpuk’s thigh, but the small troll’s cry was unheeded. The minigun started up again, but he took cover behind the nearest tree. His attempt to flank the masked troll, weaving his way through the trees and spray of bullets, proved useless. The attacker stopped and crouched in the safest spot he could find, cursing between his pants for breath.

The cacophony of shooting soon stopped and the heavy weapon was dropped unceremoniously. The unmarked troll only gave his opponent a moment to believe he had a chance. He equipped a much smaller gun, then fired a few times in the teal-blood’s position. Instead of bullets, however, large grenades were propelled into the forest. A bright flash followed by two ground-shaking explosions silenced the teal-blood for good.

He squeezed his eyes shut for the overwhelming light, but his body was heavy and unwilling to respond to his impulses so his hearing went unprotected. The stranger was next to him, looking over his wounds and trying to get a response from him. When he opened his eyes again, the vibrant blood spatter stood out against the foliage, and the ringing in his ears persisted even after the voice of his savior finally reached him. He could not process any of the words that he knew must be coming from the other’s lips, and his vision was starting to blur. There was a dull pressure in his leg as the blade was removed, drawing from his throat a weak hiss, but Mazpuk did not feel much else as he faded from consciousness.


	2. Fighting Time

The scent of blood was the first thing to alert Cadyrn that something was amiss in Mazpuk’s area of the forest. It grew stronger the closer he got to his matesprit’s hive, but he kept calm. He knew how capable the little troll was, so he tried to push negative thoughts from his mind. It was not until he reached the trees that concealed the hive that he saw the spray patterns and remnants of pools. The colors of the blood he found were difficult to determine, as they had already seeped into the soil. There were four distinct sites of blood spatter and clear signs of battle, but he saw no bodies. His lusus gave a quiet grumble of uneasiness at the scene, but Cadyrn patted the creature gently.

The key he kept close and safe allowed him through the front door, and a new smell of warm food filled his nose. When he entered the kitchen however, he was greeted by the sight of a stranger, who’s bright, lime green eyes narrowed when he turned to see Cadyrn in the doorway. He held himself in a defensive posture as he spoke.

“This hive does not belong to you. Who are you.” Cadyrn was caught off guard by the inquiry. He had been ready to fight, but this unfamiliar troll didn’t seem to speak as if he himself had taken up ownership the hive. He kept his distance, ready to respond to any aggressive move. 

“You speak truth, Stranger. Tis not my hive we stand in, but my mate’s.” the other’s eyes widened at that, but he continued.

“I must insist that I lay my own eyes upon him, that I may ensure his well-being.” The lime-blood hesitated, but seemed more stunned than anything.

“Ah. You know Mazpuk.” He had shaken himself from his daze to respond. 

“He is resting in his bed.” The hemoknight was still wary, he may have known Maz’s name, but that did not mean he was a friend. 

“You act as if know my Maz, but I have heard nary a word of you pass his lips. Reveal to me your identity lest I assume you a threat.” 

“I have only known Mazpuk for the past two nights. I assisted him in the removal of a small group of dangerous trolls.” He had relaxed a bit, but remained where he was. 

“My name is Achlys Forset.”

His words seemed honest, so Cadyrn decided to let it go. If there was a problem, Maz would tell him. No more time was spent in conversation, as the hemoknight was eager to see his love. Achlys followed at a slight distance as they went to the bedroom, standing in the doorway rather than entering when they reached it. Nothing could have really prepared him for the sight of Maz lying in bed, bruises and bandages covering his small body. His skin was flushed and far too hot; the cold compresses did not seem to be of much help. Cadyrn knelt next to the bed, words lost to him as he took in the frail state of his partner. He was hesitant to touch him, feeling as if he may cause more damage through the contact. His breath was caught in his throat, his shocked stare broken with slow blinking when Achlys started speaking again.

“The wounds themselves are not severe. But he has been poisoned.” The lime-blood spoke more softly now. 

“I was only able to slow it. My skills were not up to the task. I am sorry.” He looked away now, unable to meet the hemoknight’s gaze. 

“You have…about five days to get him a proper antidote.” Reluctance was clear in his voice, delivering such news delicately was not his forte. 

At that Cadyrn stood and approached his matesprit’s savior. Placing a hand on his shoulder he tried to voice his thanks, but nothing arose from his efforts at first. 

“My gratitude knows no bounds, Achlys. You have saved my mate and I..can offer nothing of equal worth in return.” Achlys pulled away, stepping back a bit as he shook his head.

“You don’t have to give me anything. I was just doing what was right.” He turned away and walked out of sight, so Cadyrn turned back to Maz. After placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, he refreshed the compresses then set to packing. Traveling to Persef’s hive would usually take a few days at a normal pace, but he knew he could get there in one if he rode through the day as well. For Maz he would risk it. Throwing caution to the wind was the least he could do for the one who had given him everything.

When he had gathered everything he would need, he found Achlys. The lime-blood had set out some of the food he had made and was sitting at the table mending his coat, a small robin lusus perched on his shoulder. Without looking up he told Cadyrn that he should eat something before he set out. Although he was not particularly worried about eating, he could not refuse the offer of a troll he was so indebted to. He finished his meal quickly, washing his dishes and putting them away before addressing the other troll again. 

“You would be most welcome to accompany me on my journey, if it does not trouble you. Should you decide not, I would be most grateful for some way of contacting you.” Achlys had already put his coat back on, and looked to be preparing to leave. 

“Ah. It would not trouble me…though I am not sure why you would want me around. I would be of no help.” He took a moment to think it over, then looked to the hemoknight again. 

“I will go, but only to guarantee the safe passage of you and your matesprit to his antidote.” Cadyrn nodded then left the room, returning shortly with Maz in his arms, wrapped carefully in a thick blanket.

They departed right away and traveled as fast as they could, moving even through the daylight. The sun was fiercely hot, but Cadyrn could not bring himself to care. Sleep mattered little to him in comparison to the anxiety in his heart. Achlys not only kept up with him, but the lime-blood’s endurance seemed to surpass even his. Through their perseverance, they were able to reach their destination in a day’s time. 

Weary footsteps carried Cadyrn to the front door of the hive, and a slow knock was all he could muster. He held Maz close as he waited for his friend to answer. The door opened only slightly at first, but after a quick peek it was pulled out of the way quickly. 

“Oh, Cadyrn, I didn’t expect you to return so soon. Not that it’s a problem that you’re back I just thought that maybe you might spend some time resting at home. Or maybe you didn’t go all the way home considering how recently you ..?” The teal-blood’s words slowed to a stop when he took in the condition of his friend. 

“I require your aid, Persef. It is a matter of the highest importance to me.” The fatigued troll drew the blanket back to reveal Maz’s face. 

“My dearest has been poisoned and I-” Persef stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, worry written on his features, but his voice composed as he invited them in. After making sure Cadyrn was resting, he set to work. Most of his tools had been prepared before he remembered that he needed to identify the poison used on Maz. Before he could leave the kitchen, an unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

“I have a sample of it here.” Persef jumped, the sudden presence of the lime-blood having caught him off guard. Achlys sat only a few feet away at the kitchen table, on which a small vial had been placed. The teal-blood held a hand to his chest, his heart having reacted rather dramatically to the start. 

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t see you there. In fact I don’t even think I noticed you come inside. You are really very quiet, but it is actually a little amazing that you could do that. But yes, I was going to ask about that, thank you…” He picked up the vial but paused, trying to figure out if Cadyrn had mentioned this troll at any point. Again, the other answered as if he knew what Persef was thinking. 

“My name is Achlys. I have only just met Cadyrn and Mazpuk.” He spoke as if he didn’t want to say much, so Persef resisted his curiosity. He would not want Achlys to be uncomfortable, so he went to work with saying much else. Focusing on Mazpuk’s antidote was the top priority here. The actual medicine was not the hard part of course, but the potency was difficult to gauge. 

It took several hours and three batches before he was satisfied with the remedy, and by that time Mazpuk was starting to look very pale. It was good that his fever was gone, but he looked so much more fragile now. Cadyrn looked to Persef with hope in his eyes, his gaze soon drifting to the vial in the teal-blood’s hands.

“I’ve got it, Cadyrn. I’m sorry it took so long, I just wanted to make sure it would not be too strong for Mazpuk’s system to handle.” As he spoke Persef readied the small troll’s arm for the injection. A feeble whimper escaped Mazpuk’s lips as it was administered, and his matesprit comforted him as well as he could. 

“It shouldn’t be long before he wakes up.” Giving them some space, Persef watched for any immediate rejection of the antidote. When everything seemed to be fine, he went back to the kitchen to clean up his workspace. Just as he reached the table though, he heard the front door open and a few moments later his matesprit was in sight.

“Hey, ‘Sef, what’s up with him? And who’s the kid?” Deacon seemed a bit irritated, but that turned into a little more than annoyed when he caught sight of Achlys. 

“And who’s this asshole??” The lime-blood said nothing, but kept his eyes trained on the irritated troll. Persef stepped in front of Deacon, lightly touching his arm as he started to explain. 

“Cadyrn is pretty upset and tired right now, so it would probably be best just to leave him alone I think. That’s Mazpuk in there with him, his matesprit, remember? You must have heard Cadyrn talking about him at some point, but then again maybe you don’t know, but yes they are here because Mazpuk’s hive was attacked and he was poisoned. Achlys here helped him fend them off, then he took care of him until Cadyrn got back from visiting us. But he couldn’t make a true antidote for the poison, so Cadyrn brought Mazpuk here and I made it, so he should be better soon…I think that is everything..”

The purple-blood stared at him, trying to process everything he had said. 

“Woah woah woah, okay. So. THAT is his matesprit? Where do you even find trolls that small? But man..poisoned, that’s pretty rough..” His eyes flicked to Achlys and he scowled. 

“Why did he have to come? Shouldn’t he have just stayed out of it?? Not like that’s his matesprit in there or anything.” Persef glanced back that the lime-blood with an apologetic look. 

“Deacon, he just wants to help out. He is the only reason I had a sample to use for the antidote. Also he hasn’t caused any trouble and he seems to be a nice person. Cadyrn trusts him and all so I think that is a good sign, right?” He pleaded with his matesprit a bit more but when he turned around again, the somber troll was gone.


	3. Secrets of the Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I will be editing another tomorrow after I get some rest.

Cadyrn rubbed slow circles into his lover’s hand with his thumb. Deacon had walked through a bit ago and said something to him, but it hadn’t registered. Worry had long since blinded him to his surroundings, his mind letting go of his usual alertness in light of his familiar location. Sighing, he fought the urge to pick Mazpuk up and hold him close. He needed his rest, and jostling him would only disturb that. The hemoknight stood after a moment longer and stretched, determined to stay awake until he knew his mate was alright. It wasn’t that he doubted Persef’s expertise on such things, but the aching in his chest was certain to persist until the olive-blood opened his eyes.

A rush of air hit his back and, turning around, he saw Achlys closing the front door behind him. Had something happened that he needed to attend to? Curiosity and a bit of concern drove him to follow. The other troll was bracing himself against a tree not too far from the hive. As Cadyrn approached, he tensed visibly.

“Are you well, Achlys? To see you rush from the hospitality of gentle Persef so soon is most troublesome.” 

An incomprehensible mumble drew him closer. He stood in front of his new friend, attempting to catch his gaze, but eye contact was stubbornly avoided.

“Truth is clouded from mine eyes by the fog of your silence. Never was there a troll as difficult for me to comprehend as you.” The noble troll tried to lay a comforting hand upon Achlys’ shoulder, but it was slapped away. 

“Don’t touch me!” The lime-blood stumbled back slightly, baring his teeth as he spat out the words. There was anger in them, but no real aggression. Before his mask was tugged down over his eyes roughly, Cadyrn thought he might have seen pale green welling up in the other’s eyes. He gave Achlys a moment to calm down before speaking again.

“I do not know what troubles you, Friend. Should you be willing to reveal to me what upsets you so, I am most eager to help.” Achlys sat down, putting another tree between himself and Cadyrn. The hemoknight approached and took a seat as well, but allowed the plant to separate them. The silence was broken by the lime-blood’s voice.

“Do you have a moirail.” The question was a surprise; this wasn’t really what he was expecting at all. 

“Indeed, I do.” He waited, because he wasn’t sure where this was going and he didn’t want to make any undue assumptions. 

“Then you have two things that I used to have…and you took advantage of an opportunity that I wasted..” The last few words forced out between teeth, the quiet thump of a fist on the forest floor punctuating them. 

Two things? It took a moment for Cadyrn to realize that he was referring to Maz as well. He moved around the tree to sit next to his friend. Still eluding his gaze the other troll sat still and silent, waiting for his response. 

“My ears are open to your distress if it does not trouble you to share.” The lime-blood rested back against the tree, a slow sigh easing out of his lungs.

“I have never told anyone about it. Why should I do so now.”


	5. Other Plans

“Deacon, you might’ve hurt his feelings, maybe you shouldn’t have said anything about it...I mean he is just trying to be helpful, I’m sure Cadyrn really appreciates him coming along, he might have even asked him to…So just, please maybe calm down a little.” The purple-blood sighed heavily, giving in to his partner’s pleading. 

“Fine. But if he causes any trouble, he’s out of here. I’ll kick hi-…What is that on your head.” Persef looked confused, but brought a hand to the top of his head, feeling for anything unusual. His fingertips brushed something small and soft. Prodding at it further elicited a flutter of movement and a few quiet chirps. The tiny creature hopped down to the teal-blood’s shoulder and chirruped appreciatively.

“Oh, hello there. Did you have a nice nap on my head? I’m sure it must be comfortable for you up there. Hmm..are you Achlys’ lusus?” The little robin seemed to confirm it with an enthusiastic peep. 

“Wow, you are so cute and small.” He couldn’t really fathom how such a cheerful little creature could have raised someone so serious. Perhaps there was a side to Achlys he had not seen yet…

After receiving a bit more attention from the teal-blood, the lusus tried to settle into a comfortable position on his shoulder, tucking his wings against his body and huddling underneath more of the troll’s long hair. Deacon had grown increasingly irritated with these interruptions however, and shooed the bird away.

“Can we not have a fuckin’ minute to ourselves?? Get out of here!” With an offended chirp, the bird puffed up and pecked at the purple-blood’s fingers when he tried to catch him. To avoid the troll’s grasp he hopped along Persef’s shoulder then took to flight, circling around the friendlier of the two then darting out of the room. 

As soon as the creature was gone, Deacon looked to his matesprit with a smirk. He thought he may have heard the beginnings of protest as he pulled the other close, but it was stifled by a deep kiss. One led to many, and before Persef remembered that they still had three guests in their hive, he had been relocated to the table and was missing his sweater. His lover’s lips and teeth on his shoulder did well to delay his reaction. 

“Dea..maybe we should..wait to do this..?” He received only a grunt in response, his partner not especially concerned. After Persef was pushed to lie back, Deacon’s hands began to wander, causing a rapid bloom of teal across his face. Experienced fingers left trails of tingling warmth across his skin, but a noise from the front room kept him from giving in. The purple-blood grumbled under his breath when he was pushed away, but Persef was trying to pay more attention to the voice he had heard; it was unfamiliar.


End file.
